Gnomeo
Full credits for Gnomeo & Juliet. Logos Opening TOUCHSTONE PICTURES Presents A ROCKET PICTURES Production "GNOMEO & JULIET" Closing Directed by KELLY ASBURY Produced by BAKER BLOODWORTH STEVE HAMILTON SHAW DAVID FURNISH Executive Producer ELTON JOHN Co-Producer IGOR KHAIT Story by Rob Sprackling and John Smith Andy Riley and Kevin Cecil Kelly Asbury Steve Hamilton Shaw Screenplay by Andy Riley and Kevin Cecil Mark Burton Emily Cook and Kathy Greenberg Steve Hamilton Shaw Kelly Asbury Based on an Original Screenplay by Rob Sprackling and John Smith Original Songs: Music by ELTON JOHN Lyrics by BERNIE TAUPIN Original Score Composed by JAMES NEWTON HOWARD and CHRIS BACON Editor CATHERINE APPLE Production Design and Art Direction by KAREN DEJONG Visual Effects Supervisor COREY D. SMITH Animation Supervisor Henry F. Anderson III Story Supervisor David Stoten Associate Producer Kara Lord Piersimoni Character Design by Gary Dunn Artistic Supervisors Art Direction Andrew Woodhouse Layout Clive Hutchings Surfacing Freddy Chaleu Lighting and Compositing Xavier Matia Bernasconi Artistic Supervisors Modeling Iain McLuckie Rigging and Character Finaling Edwin M. Ng Final Layout and Gardening Mark Neysmith Effects Warren Lawtey Technical Supervisor Robert Pringle CG Supervisor Avi J. Katz Sound Design Glenn Freemantle Tom Sayers Pre-Production Manager Fleur Jago Production Manager Tony Matthews Crawl Art Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Music Supervisors Kaylin Frank and Matt Walker Post-Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Production Accountant Greig Hutchinson Casting Director Gail Stevens, C.D.G. Casting Associate Colin Jones Story Charlie Bonifacio Patrick Collins Ricardo Curtis Gary Dunn Warren Leonhardt Johnny Rice Dean Roberts Darren Vandenburg Andreas von Andrian Editorial Cast Art Pre-Production Digital Maquettes Atomic Monkey Inc. Animation Produced at Starz Animation, Toronto Art Production Layout Animation Assistant Production Manager Lisa Griffin Supervising Animators Adam Beck Charlie Bonifacio Michael Chaffe Morgan Ginsberg Daryl Graham Dougg Williams Department Head Dave Bass Animators Vanessa Arsen Brendan Beesley Patrice Bérubé Nev Bezaire Evan Bonifacio Renée Brunton Lawrence Choi Mary Corvese Greg Court Dave Crispino Trevor Deane-Freeman Michael Dharney Graham Finley Robinson Gennings Derek Gowland Scott Heatherley Ethan Hurd Samad Khan Aaron Kirby Paul Kohut Bartosz Kosmowski Michael Langford Jeremy Lazare Jesse Lickman Mike “Moe” Merell Christie Moore Praveen “Sofia” Nadaraju Jeff Panko Andres Puente Athavan Rajaratnam Peter Reynolds Sue Hyunsook Shim Rob Silvestri Richard Smith Richard Spriggs Nick Starcevic Eric Stinnissen Danny Testani Archie Villaverde Cayle Ward Brad Willis David Zach Motion Capture Services for Dogs and Human Characters Provided by Red Eye Studio Character and Sets Surfacing Artists Jawahar Deep Singh Bhatti Jeong-Won Cho Jae Wook Chung Tyler Figueira Heather Gagnier-Souliere Julia Eunkyoung Hong Sunny Hyunjoo Kim Hong-Mao Lin Sherri Rogers Jun (Eugene) Yue Character Finaling and Cloth Assistant Production Manager Matt Daly Character Finaling Artists Allanlee Calder Piero D’Aloisio Luis de Campos Anthony De Chellis Rafael Fernandez-Stoll Angad Singh Scene Prep and Final Layout Artists Imran Awan Paul Cieniuch Celeste Joanette Casey Kirkpatrick Joe Levac Gabriel Lopez Agustin Loreto Rogelio “Roger” Rodriguez The Garden Team Effects Animators Steve Au Dean Blaser Alexander Feigin Pearl Hsu Adam Jeziak Min Young Kim Juliana Machado Bahador Mehrpouya Stephen G. Tucker Lighting and Compositing Key Lighters Steven Mark Chen Paul Dobson Simon Fung Tibor Kovacs Shun Sing Edward Lee Jamie Minett Sean Montgomery Anja Stitic Sumit Suri Tom Voll Lucio Farina Inna Itkin Bryan Luren Antonio Carrasco Pinto Ryan T. Smith Israel Yang Lighters Katarzyna (Kasia) Cieryt Robert Dale Cheryl Davis Luke Della-Schiava Laura Diaz Stefano Di Noia Jake Fullerton Amir Honarmand Elina Iskoz Keren Kurtz Kang Sub Lee So Hyeon (Soh) Lee Jing Jing Liu Carlos Lucas (Kuka) Emmanuel Maniez Ravindra Patel Nachiket Pujari Kevin Rostant Pawel Szpytko Ben Tillmann Kyung Hoon (Ian) Woo Production London Rocket Pictures Toronto Production Engineering and Software Development System Administration Render Wranglers Iain Bradbury Julian Diaz Gregory Downing Darren Keene Paul Ho Hattie Phair Gary Smith Sheldon J. Smith Mahujuj Jasim Sourav Video Reference Dancers Lou Becker Kayla Bingham Dominic Chaiduang Melissa Emrico Scott Fowler Leslie Geldbach Hunter Hamilton Kyle Hill Marissa Labog Stephanie Landwehr Quinn Lipton Lachlan McCarthy Mandy Moore Kelli Shimada Robert Schwartz John Todd Rob Westin Production Assistant Andre Thompson Post Production Stereoscopic 3-D Compositing Artists Riley Benard Lucian Boicu Genevieve Forte Joaquin Habacon Robert Kennedy Zach Lovatt Pedro Pozo Acosta Ram Ravi Tracey Vaz Geoff Wigmore Steve Wigmore Alphonso Young Digital Intermediate Music Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Mixed at James Newton Howard Studios “Crocodile Rock” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin “Tiny Dancer” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin “Rocket Man” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin “Saturday Night’s Alright (For Fighting)” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under License from Universal Music Enterprises “Hello Hello” Music by Elton John and Stefani Germanotta Lyrics by Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John and Lady Gaga Produced by Elton John and Matt Still Elton John Appears Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Lady Gaga Appears Courtesy of Streamline/KON LIVE/Interscope Records “The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room” Written by Richard Sherman and Robert Sherman Performed by Wally Boag, Fulton Burley, Thurl Ravenscroft and The Mellomen Courtesy of Walt Disney Records “Your Song” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin “Don’t Cha” Written by Thomas DeCarlo Callaway and Anthony L. Ray “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John and Kiki Dee Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under License from Universal Music Enterprises “The Bitch Is Back” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin “Your Song” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under License from Universal Music Enterprises “I’ve Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts” Written by Fred Heatherton “Love Builds A Garden” Music by Elton John Lyrics by Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John Produced by Elton John and Matt Still Elton John Appears Courtesy of Mercury Records “Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin “I’m Still Standing” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin “Bennie And The Jets” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Produced by Ali Dee Theodore “Crocodile Rock” Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Nelly Furtado featuring Elton John Produced by Salaam Remi Arrangement and Additional Production by Ali Dee Theodore Mixed by Manny Marroquin Elton John Appears Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Nelly Furtado Appears Courtesy of Geffen Records Production and Finance John Alexiades Bob Bacon Linda Borgeson Pam Coats Dan Hassid Michael J. Stubbs Marketing and Publicity Asad Ayaz David Bess MT Carney Joe Dunn Catherine Goode Emily Hoppe Nabil Kazi Jess Linares Tia Mell Kari Miller Martha Morrison Carol Nicolau Sharon Quan Andrew Runyon Angela Sabetta John Sabel David Sameth John Smith Consumer Products Renato Lattanzi STARZ Studio Leadership Studio Administration We are in deepest gratitude to those who helped us build our garden Daniel Battsek Keri Putnam Kristin Jones Michael Luisi Peter McPartlin Davey Johnstone Nigel Olsson Ray Cooper Bob Birch In Memory of Guy Babylon Jim Doyle Keith Bradley Alan Grubman Karen Gottlieb Jon Howard Todd Interland George Kangis Frank Presland Larry Shire Allison Abbate Andrew Ahern Debra Blanchard Ken Brain Chris Buck Eamonn Butler John Carey Dustin Carroll David Carter Damian Coleman Sandra Constantine Patti Conklin Nigel Cook Damion Davis Dean Deblois Brian Dingle Gordon Esau Don and Nancy Featherstone Fred Fullerton Mike Gabriel Ryan Gaines John Graydon Don Hahn Jill Iverson Miles Ketley David Lapekas Alison Lawrence Ann Le Cam Mitchell Leib Scott Lerwill Sam Levine Brenda Lowey Andrew Millstein Rich Moore Gareth Morgan Moses Nyachae Josh Ornstein Bonnie Popp Kristina Reed Cindy Rose Garry Rosen Caroline Soper Ian Thomas Anni Topping Vandana Veeraraghavan Lorraine Violett Dean Wellins Monique Willis Louise Worbey 3Vis Applied Electronics Autodesk Deluxe postproduction Toronto Dynamix Professional Video Systems Inc. HP Canada Optix Digital Pictures and Sound Seven Group Urban Post Production Inc. Production Babies Alfie Amalie Atom Audrey and Benjamin Aurora Chase Devin Evan Hardie Henry Jack G. Jack K. Jamie Joe Kia Lia Liam Lillian Lucas H. Lucas T. Madelief Madelyn Maxim Marcus Nicholas Octave Oliver Pablo Parker Petey Rosie Sofia Stefen Toby Tyler Vuk William Zachary Sound Mixed in Dolby 7.1 Surround Sound Color by Technicolor • Domestic Prints by Deluxe International Prints by Technicolor Featherstone Flamingo Design © Union Products Division of Cado Products, Inc. Copyright ©2011 Miramax Film NY, LLC. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Miramax Film NY, LLC. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Original Soundtrack Available on Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits